1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories and methods to make frames for pictures, mirrors, and the like, including rectangular and other polygonal frame shapes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various prior inventions address the problem of cutting accurate picture frame corner joints in molding. However, none of them have the simplicity of the present invention, and most of them do not have the flexibility to make square, rectangular, and non-rectangular polygonal picture frames, plus door frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,443xe2x80x94Multiple Angle Measuring Gaugexe2x80x94shows an extension table attached to a miter chopper. A template having a scale with 45-degree angled lines is adhered to the horizontal surface of the extension table. A 90-degree ruled scale is adhered to a specialized back fence on the table. A sliding stop assembly on the specialized fence in this invention is much more complex than the simple stop arm of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,331xe2x80x94Adjustable Measuring Guide Attachment for a Picture Frame Mitering Apparatusxe2x80x94shows a graduated measuring strip adhered to a miter table extension. The scale lines on the strip are marked at a 45-degree angle for rectangular picture frames. A compound sliding arm assembly stops the molding at a desired chop length of the rabbet groove. The arm assembly has four interconnected slidable parts, each of which is more complex than the complete stop arm and clamp of the present invention. In addition, a retainer bar and C-clamp are needed to fasten the stop arm of U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,331 to the extension table. In contrast to the present invention, this apparatus can only produce rectangular frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,061xe2x80x94Miter Chopper Attachment for Measuring Picture Frame Moldingxe2x80x94has an arm that slides along a fence of a miter saw table and locks in position with a knob to hold molding in position for cutting to a desired length. This arm is much more complex than the stop of the present invention. This design does not provide flexibility in the number of sides of a frame.
The main objectives of the present invention are provision of picture frame making accessory that can be attached to an existing miter saw, and a method for using it to cut accurate corner joints in molding for rectangular picture frames. A further objective is means to cut molding accurately for equiangular polygonal frames with a selectable number of sides, such as hexagonal, octagonal, and triangular. A further objective is means to cut molding accurately for doorframes. Other objectives include simplicity of use and low manufacturing cost.
These objectives are achieved in an elongated extension table for miter saws. The extension table has upper and lower surfaces, first and second ends, front and back edges, a hinge on the lower surface at the first end, an adjustable support leg on the lower surface at the second end, and a vertical fence along the back edge. A simple stop arm extends obliquely across the upper surface of the table from the front edge to the fence, angled toward the first end. The stop arm has a simple integrated clamp that wraps around the front edge of the table, and serves as a releasable slide for the arm. The extension table is attached to the frame of a miter saw by the hinge, and is aligned with the miter saw table by adjusting the length of the support leg. A template with angled scale lines is adhered to the horizontal surface of the extension table. A method is provided for easily cutting molding accurately at a given angle, to a length measured between any two respective points on the finished ends of the molding. Additional templates are provided with different angles of scale lines for accurately cutting sides for non-rectangular polygonal frames.